Morel Farm
The Morel Farm is located in Rieux and functions as a venue for illegal street fighting. History The farm belonged to the Morels, a family of two parents and six children. In October 119 T.E., all the members in the family had been carted to the quarantines in Toulouse when they were infected with letumosis. They left behind a collection of rotting structures, which include the farmhouse, the barn and a chicken coop along with a hundred acres of crops. Only an arched storage building that had once housed tractors and hay bales remained intact. It stood solitary in the midst of an overgrown grain field. An old, dusty pillowcase was dyed black and flapped off the front porch of the building to warn neighbors to stay away from the diseased house. For seven years, the farm was deserted until a group of ruffians had claimed the house for their own and organized fights in it. The ruffians who ran the fights have constructed a stage in the middle of the house where combats take place. The stage consists of a platform with ropes surrounding it. Speakers overhead were placed to magnify the voice of the announcer on the stage. Around the platform is room for over two hundred onlookers to stand. Many of them came in from Toulouse, including cyborgs, wearing piercings, tattoos and surgical manipulations. Every surface of the sloping walls in the house was covered in vivid graffiti. Plastic and metal crates were still stacked high at the back wall of the building. Straw still littered the ground, but were trampled nearly to dust by the crowd. Rows of cheap lightbulbs were strung on bright orange cords, and more than a handful of them were flickering and threatening to burn out. The hot air in the house reeked of sweat and bodies and a sweetness from the fields that didn’t belong. When fights began, a holograph would flicker to life hanging over the announcer's head. The words on the holograph slowly rotated and flickered, displaying the names of the fighters and the number of fights they have won. After the names of the fighters are announced by the announcer, the holograph would flash bright red and then evaporate with the sound of a bellowing horn. The mediator then dropped down into the crowd, and the fight began. Events In August 126 T.E., Wolf joined the fights in the Morel farm. One night, he was arranged to fight Hunter. Scarlet Benoit went to find him there for an explanation about his tattoo that she related to the missing of Michelle Benoit and the torture of Luc Benoit. When she arrived, she sent a comm to the police department in Toulouse for reporting the illegal activities in the Morel farm. After Wolf defeated Hunter and left, the police arrived. Panic swept through the crowd as they rushed for the door and scattered across the abandoned farm. Scarlet fled with them. Some stayed and tried to call for order, while others laughed at the cowards who fled from the police. Category:A to Z Category:Locations Category:Buildings and structures Category:European Federation Category:Locations in Scarlet Category:Scarlet